A technology has been suggested in which identification information (such as vehicle type) and traveling history data (such as position and time) of a vehicle traveling on a road are transmitted to a server, and based on the identification information and the traveling history data, the server creates a database that stores for each road, the size of vehicle (such as vehicle type) that can travel on the road (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-92921